madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Love Gauntlet
}} King Julien tries to get rid of his parents, but when evil Karl traps them in the Love Gauntlet they must prove their family’s strength to survive. Full synopsis King Julien is panicking that his parents are coming over for another visit. Maurice on the other hand is in a state of hallucinating about bells, panicking even more. When Clover asks why he is panicking, he says they are being too parenty towards him and that he is all grown-up. In a montage of flashbacks, King Julien is first seen getting a bath by his parents, then with his boombox having an "episode" with his parents dancing to the classic music. Next he gets his teeth cleaned painfully by Doctor S. Then the parents arrive and Maurice panics that they "have a bell" and jumps out of the airplane. HIs parents enter with Julien trying to play it cool with him asking Clover to ask them when they are leaving but they reply by saying their stay will be "permanent" much to Julien's horror. Later that day, Julien plans to fake-nap his parents in order to scare them away thinking the island is too terrifying. They hire Dorthy and Ted to fake nap them. Meanwhile, Maurice is getting treated by Nurse Phantom and Doctor S and says that Julien's parents had a "bell" of some sort. Back at the plane, Clover is telling the group the plan to fake-nap the couple with Ted constantly interrupting Clover. She plans that once they get a package of some sort, they will rendezvous back at the airplane. Clover won't be able to do this because Julien's parents know her face well, so Dorthy and Ted are on their own. Mort suggests a glove which he uses. Then Clover decides to do it old school by ambushing and grabbing them with a wagon. The scene cuts to Julien having a conversation to distract his parents and then Mort powers a wagon towards Julien's parents only to miss and fall of the same cliff the Mega Gecko Aspire fell off and get badly injured and Mort losing the glove. They decide to sneak at night like ninjas next and at their huts, they spy on the couple with the trio constantly tripping and making noise. However, back at the plane the next day, they discovered to capture an overweight couple, not Julien's parents. Julien, who had his last straw, fires his team members with Ted begging him not to. Clover decides to just do this herself. That night, sneaking into the correct hut for sure, she unveils their blankets only to find fake models of them. Karl then shows up out of nowhere. Realizing Karl took Julien's parents, she was too late and Karl's bug Chauncey releases a pole at her and she gets a concussion. The next day, Julien and Mort discover the fake models and Clover knocked unconscious along with a letter with Karl writing that he kidnapped his parents. Then he says if Julien wants to see his family again, he needs to use the pop-up book to get to his lair. He immediately follows the compass towards Karl's lair. Back at the Cave, Doctor S is still trying to get Maurice's hallucinations out of his mind with many different pictures, only to no avail with Maurice saying it is a bell each time. Doctor S realizes he is "one sick individual" and commands Nurse Phantom to wheel in a gurney and bring extra straps. Julien is still looking for the lair and as his compass points north, he is standing right in front of it. Julien barges in, thinking the couple are suffering only to find they are drinking. Then his dad revealed they knew Karl for many years. When his mother asks him why he didn't mention Karl lived close by, Julien responds by saying he is a "crazy psycho that tried to murder me, like, a gazillion times". When Karl asks he take a seat nearest to him, Julien rebels by saying he would prefer to stand. When his mother scolds him, Julien sits in the chair behind him with Karl snarling "no, that one". Julien then takes another chair with Karl getting even more angry. When Julien sits on top of the skeleton pilot, Karl is at his last straw. Julien walks towards it but then turns around with an angry Karl knocking down the chairs to his right with him threatening to "assume his ultimate form". Julien finally decides to sit in the specific chair. Then Karl reveals that the trio are on their "last moment of the rest of their lives" and activates a trap door making them fall down into a pit with a laughing Karl. Back at the cave, Mort is trimming Clover's fingernails while telling a story. Clover's inner mind tells her to wake up since Mort's monologging is getting annoying. Clover finally punches Mort as she abruptly wakes up. She asks where Karl and King Julien are and Mort responds by giving her the note he and Julien found while she was still knocked out. When Clover tries to walk out, she is still dizzy. Meanwhile, Maurice is being strapped to the gurney with Rob trying to convince him to smile with many delicious appetizers. S appears to begin this operation and first tells Maurice to think far back. When Maurice tells him what he saw would be crazy towards S, S orders Phantom to shock Maurice. After a few seconds, Maurice demanded an answer for the shock with S replying that they are doing surgery OUT OF A CAAAAVE! Maurice decides to say his backstory. He was in the jungle, fell down this hole in a tree stump only to find the hole was going on forever. When he finally hit the bottom, he saw a ton of bells with eyes. He ran with the bells in pursuit of him. S thought it was crazy and told Maurice to never tell that story to anyone again. Rob once again activates the electrical surge and S told him he shocked his way out of electrode duty with a hurt Rob walking away. The family trio finally reach THEIR bottomless pit with a robotic machine, a door, and a sign saying "LOVE GAUNTLET". Karl welcomes them with Julien laughing at that title with his parents giving him a "watch what you're saying" look. Karl tells them they have to prepare to answer a series of difficult questions he came up from knowing Julien's parents, or they will face death. The couple clap with a puzzled Julien. The robot, which is shaped like a female face and shoulder, starts speaking with Julien still making fun of it. In a flirting voice, the Love Bot asks "What is Julien's favorite color". Dad replies by saying "wealth" only to get it incorrect obviously with Julien saying that wealth isn't even a color and pumpkin is his favorite. Part of the floor starts to detract with Karl laughing, revealing a lava pool. Still speaking in that flirting voice, the bot asks what is Julien's favorite song only for mom to pass on that question and get it incorrect. With Julien giving her a frightened look, she says that she panicked. In a somewhat creepy closeup of the bot's face, it asks if Julien is a girl or a boy. Mom replies by saying that there wouldn't be science questions, thus getting it wrong with Julien giving an expression like "of course, they don't remember anything". The bot asks who is Julien's best friend with both mom and dad saying "Mark" when it was Maurice. After another creepy closeup of the bot's face, Doctor S is showing many forest and beach photos (one actually includes a Puss in Boots pupils Easter Egg) to Maurice, who's eyes are being held open by sticks. When he tries to look away, S says that he needs to face his fears. He then makes the montage faster with Maurice panicking a lot more. After it gets extremely fast, Maurice suddenly says it worked and he feels okay. When S rings a bell, Maurice completely ignores it. S says his treatment was a success and he is one step closer to brainwashing the entire village with a puzzled Maurice who is sent out with a big lollipop. Back at the Love Gauntlet, Julien's parents keep getting each one of the Bot's questions wrong (with more creepy closeups of it). After 6 times, the trio are on the crisp of burning with their chairs sinking into the lava. Karl enters through the door and says he did this whole thing just to prove that both him and Julien were the same and their parents never loved each other. A depressed Julien decides to just get this over with and and Karl says if they get the question wrong, the floor will completely retract, thus making the trio fall to their hot fiery death. Love Bot asks the final question: "What was Julien's favorite stuffed animal as a child". Mom and Dad think hard and they actually remembered it was a stuffed hippo that Julien called "Booty-Butt". They slowly gain their love relationship back as they monologue about the toy. Despite getting the answer correct, their hugging, and heart shape caused the LoveBot to tear up, malfunction and short-circuit, meaning it would self-destruct (it also changed from the flirting girl's voice to a robotic female voice). While the trio keep hugging, Chancey says that it was a terrible idea to put real tear ducts in the robot (because water dosen't conduct with electricity) and escape through the path they came through. The Love Bot continues to electrocute and shake the walls and cause lava geysers. A ladder drops down on the trio as a love song plays. As Julien and his mom share big eyes together and they are almost to the top, the Love Bot said it would self destruct in 4 seconds (with another creepy closeup). As the 2 comes in slightly late, the trio make it and they pull Julien up as the "one" and the big explosion occur, just as Julien is about to touch the lava geyser. Unfortunately, when they thought that it was over, Captain Ethan, Lil Arms Magee, One-Eyed Simon, and a lemur whom he forgot his name. Karl hired these guys as backups in case the Love Bot failed. Ethan is still mad that Julien stole his ship and crew and when he dove at him, Julien's parents pulled him out of the way, and Ethan jumped to his hot fiery death. To his dismay, Karl still orders the trio to kill Julien and his parents. Julien manages to convince them to get Karl and Chancey instead by giving them a trophy afterwards. Swearing revenge, Karl and his little bug run from the trio. At the beach, Julien rewards all 3 swordsmen trophies for their work with Clover and Mort still searching for Karl. Julien says that he was taken care of and as he hugs his parents, in the next cut, he hugs their fake models instead; they boarded the ship to leave and bid farewell to their son, with Julien doing the same. As Julien says things can finally get back to normal and Maurice excitedly says there are no more bells, underground, the bells that Maurice encountered think that he betrayed them and that he was the "chosen one", then they say they will find another one but will wait until the time is perfect and laugh until the scene blacks out. Category:Episodes Category:All Hail King Julien Category:Episodes focusing on King Julien Category:Episodes focusing on Maurice Category:All Hail King Julien Episodes